


What if

by ry_996



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: If he know about that dream before,If he can protect him..





	What if

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi/gifts).

He has been hesitating for like an hour and honestly Omi don't hate waiting for his best friend to finally spilled out the tea. He just wish Nachi stop hesitating on him.    
  
He simply feels like he is not trusted enough--that's only him over thinking of course. He sighed. It's fine Omi know that. "Then? This is already your second parfait. Isn't it's already time to...talk?"   
  
Nachi isn't usually like this. There are couple or reason why he has not able to just telling it right away. First. This decision might affect Wolf and currently they are having a problem with the other gang. Second. Nachi is sure he can't live through his life if Wolf members laughed over it. So he decides that he will work on it first.. and one day if he succeeded he will tell his friends with pride---but seems like Omi don't want to drop that topic after that day they took the photo.    
  
"Don't laugh... I want to be an actor"   
  
\----it's a long pause mixed with Omi's surprised face before he sits back casually "then?"   
  
Nachi rolled his eyes "Don't act like you are not surprised after spending one minute with that surprised face!"    
  
"Its shocking obviously.. I just don't get any reason why you keeping it a secret and act like maiden in love?" That casual comment earned Omi a nice hit on his head--which later make Omi laughed. "Okay okay serious talk. Is it because of those rascals?"   
  
Nachi nods. "Thats the main problem--"   
  
Omi cut Nachi's words before he could even finish it "--wait there's a second problem?"    
  
"Yeah of course?? Even if you just laughed when I say that? I know and all aware that this face? This self is far from the image of an actor.. and I don't want to hear you guys laughing at me..i was planning to tell Wolf about it once i able to get in but you keep bothering me"    
"Well.. I thought your dream is getting married or something. If you postpone it just because of us then its ridiculous. Wolf might laugh at it but surely they will support you. I'm still here and you will always have a place to come back."--because I will protect it, the second home.. you give to me--but Omi didn't let the last sentence out. He keeps it himself. He doesn't want to hear anything like disbanding Wolf or making Nachi feel guilty over choosing his dream.   
  
Nachi let out a sigh of relief. What Omi said is true.. he just thinking too much "but i guess we need to finish the problem with rascals first. I mean I don't want them to pick a fight with Wolf when i'm gone..and I definitely don't want you to go to them alone only for me"   
  
That words make Omi freeze for a second. He is surprised that Nachi could see through him.   
  
"Since it's just a simple matter. I guess I will come to them and talk it out. One on one fight of leaders is also fine i guess.. the interview is next week so if i got some bruises after fighting it should be healed by then" Nachi take his motorcycle key and his wallet " my treat" he said to Omi before he leaves to pay.   
  
Omi is still deep in thought. Nachi's decision to talk to rascals'S leader isn't wrong. After all this fight was started because their members helped a girl and end up in a fight with rascals member. They don't like how Wolf member punching their members when they know nothing about the rules that played in rascal's area. It's just.. rascals' are famous for being cheaters. They also dont give a fuck about pride and manner as man of bosozoku. Things might have gone wrong in the worst way possible "i will go with you" Omi said in the end when they went to the parking lot to get their motor   
  
Nachi just done putting his helmet, he look at Omi with confused face "why?"   
  
"I don't have stuff to do today .. so rather than watching street basketball I would rather watch your fight?" He put his helmet and start the engine    
  
Nachi laughed about it "then what about a race to their base?"   
  
Omi raised his eyebrow "just dont cry if i win this time" he said and left first.   
  
"Hey that's cheating!"   
  
  
.   
  
  
Honestly? Omi hates rascals. Not just about how they're brutal but also because their base is really dirty. Stinks. And reeks of alcohol. Standing here already enough to make him feel dizzy. But he doesn't plan to retreat as long as Nachi decide to continue. 

“i'm sure i will win the race if you didnt steal the start" Nachi said as they get inside. The members of rascals are literally isn't brave enough to touch them. After all Nachi and Omi are famous for being the wild duo that finished a gang with just two of them. The wild Wolf and the wild fox--that's what they called. If anything picking a fight to those two with bare hands is like a free ticket to the hospital. 

Omi rolled his eyes and laughed softly “well say that again if you win in a rematch after this?” 

  
  


\--“wow wow wow wow what is this? The wild duo come to visit my grave?” its akira. The sole leader of rascals. He is the only one leaders of the gang in this city that don't have a right hand or partner. He actually don't care too much about his member but they're best reason to pick a fight against other gang. Best pion to break down other gang without dirtying his hands. “what do you want?”

Nachi step up first. Since it's the boys that come from his influence he feel the need to not make Omi get in trouble. “for short. I don't like how you stir up rumors about our kids become the one who attack those girls. If you want to pick a fight than be a man and going down here. I will satisfy your hunger"

Omi surprised by what Nachi said. Its wasnt the thing he planned before right? “Nachi. This isn't--"

“step back Omi…” 

That akira jumps from from second floor and look at them “so you want me to win over both of you? You're such a bully. I'm not going to school but i know that Omi is also a leader of Wolf if you lose he still the teppen”

“it's not like that. I just want you to stop picking a fight with our member" Nachi replied because seems like this person is getting the wrong idea? “im not coming here to disband rascals?”

“YOU HEARD THAT?? THEY WANT TO DISBAND US" someone from the crowd member shouts from the back. Omi cant see them. 

“they think they're so big that they come here just two of them?”

“let's just finish them akira!!”

“yeah yeah!! Lets go"

They don't even need akira to say something. Right after their leader sign with the hand they jumps of Nachi and Omi, beating them from all over the place. 

“we need to run" Nachi said once they finally get their back to each other. In fights like this its really dangerous to leave your back open. At Least even though there is a gap when they fight them they still can decrease the probability.

There are a lot of rascals members but it's sort of impossible for them to attack Omi and Nachi at once so actually they managed to make half of them down pretty fast. “I doubt there is the end of this--watch out!!”Omi pushed Nachi down right when he saw someone swinging the bat full of nails to Nachi’s side. 

Nachi manage to keep his balance and punch the one who was fighting with Omi then kick the other two. “hey are you okay?” he finally managed to look back for a second to notice that Omi is still fighting just fine but he isn't answering. 

The bat actually get to hit side of Omi’s face pretty hard. He ended up losing his balance but someone else hit his face from the other side with bare fist which the pain somehow managed to wake him up. 

Even Though they already make half of them down its still feels like it will never end. Omi tried to pull Nachi out but he can't even run while protecting Nachi because there are too many of them. He ended up losing his grip to Nachi and they need to fight again. That's when Omi finally find akira. Maybe it's satan the one that filled in his head but despite the pain, Omi get to run and catch that bastard. They fight with each other Omi is a bit slow but he still managed to.fight back even kicking those who try to interrupt their fight “don't you ever dare to pick a fight on us again!” he screamed as he kick akira’s chest and then jump on him to punch him until that person cant even fight back.

Nachi realized that Omi isn't there and he tried to find him but he cant keep looking back because even only with couple of seconds the other member of rascals already about to hit him with another bat. Fortunately Nachi managed to kick him away. 

It was the sound of police car that stopped those rascals members to fight. They all shouting each other to run away while dragging each other. Because of sudden movement that going through their sides Nachi actually fall on his butt. He managed to see Omi also sitting on the ground there. “hey Omi.. we need to go too" he said and about to drag Omi in case he gets injured too much but--"Hey Omi!” Nachi shaking his body but Omi isn't moving

Nachi noticed someone get in that base. He is trying to be ready for the worst case possible but it's actually ryo, peeking from behind the door “are they gone..?” ryo asked. “oh god.. aniki!!! What happened…??” he screamed when he noticed Omi there. Then he rushed to their side. 

Nachi sighed in relief and about to pick Omi on his shoulder so he can bring him out as fast as possible. “you scared me" Nachi scolds ryo as he run with Omi on his back. It's hard carrying him like this but he can't carry him in his arms too he is too big for that. 

“help me fixing him. Here. Use this" Nachi gives him the rope. 

Ryo actually can't pick up Omi because Omi is basically bigger than him but at least he managed to tie him on Nachi’s back. “thanks for saving us but i will go first you should bring his motor home" Nachi said without looking at ryo.

.

The pain is too much that Omi can't find himself answering to Nachi. Even when he gets on the motor and tied to Nachi. He feels like his head is blank and he can't even see anything. “they're gone.. we already crushed their leader” he tried to say that with all the power he has 

Nachi was too focused on his speed and road so he barely able to hear that “what? Omi.. don't talk too much we are about to reach the hospital please just hang in there"

Omi’s head feel so light despite the pain. “sorry.. I can't be the one protecting Wolf.. anymore..” 

“stop saying nonsense.. just shut up!” Nachi can see from the mirror that Omi barely awake. The blood is already covering his face.

At least with this he dont need to be worried about Nachi’s interview. Nachi didn't seem to get injured too much, besides Those rascals won't be able to ruin it right? Omi already win over their leader after all. Nachi should give him reward. “Nachi… I want a free ticket from your first play”

“I will give it to you.. but you need to hang in there do you hear me?” Nachi ask. He is glad that Omi is still talking to him at least. That giving him hope. “please.. Omi.. please..”

"I want to see your stage…"

  
  


..

  
  


"--Kun..omi-kun!!"

Omi suddenly woken up from his sleep. He found that red head looking at him in a panic state. 

"God i thought you not going to wake up again!" Its taichi, he sighed in relief when he see omi open his eyes "how do you feel? Still cold?"

Omi blinked, not entirely sure about what he feels now. He must be down after the stage. "I'm okay.. just.. maybe need water?"

"Alright..just wait here!"

Not like Omi can sprint out and runaway with this condition but he guess, he did make them worry too much. 

The thought about  _ him _ probably still bother Omi a lot in the end. Is it alright? For him to live like this. To accept all this kindness. To accept all this support when he himself sti question his worth on this field. 

If.. only that time he know it beforehand. If only that time he get to reach him. Avoid all possible outcome of anyone tricking on them. Avoiding that incident. 

Maybe now he can be here on this theater. But on the audience seat, watching  _ him _ ..without guilt and doubt in his heart

" _ Sorry...Nachi _ …"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic years ago www but i forgot to complete it. This is a gift for my close friend who really enjoy their story. I hope we will get to see Nachi's visual too not just his silhouette


End file.
